Story Time Drabbles
by SirArondight
Summary: Hey, What happens when you let stories run wild and yet still be in control? Find out in some quick drabbles.


**Welcome to the pit of insanity, Not really sure what I'm going to call this story but eh… I'll think of something. This will be a not serious series of skits, Omakes, whatever you would like to call them, of various things that pop into my head or thought about in my stories. Like what would happen if Crayg met Strom or if Crayg knew about the fact that Yang was dating someone, or even if Zwei ruled the world.**

 **Anyways I hope that you all can come to enjoy these short little stories, and let the madness begin.**

Our worst nightmare…

Ruby's breathing was hard and heavy as she ran through the snow.

' _How could this happen? The plan was perfect!'_ she thought to herself as she hid behind a mound of snow. She covered her head as the rounds hit the mound and shook it. _'I lost Dad, Yang and Crayg. How much do I have left to lose before this all ends?'_

The mound exploded behind her and she knew that she had to keep running to avoid the end. She ran through the woods of Patch to find some shelter as her home was no longer safe from the firefight. As she continued to run and run, her vision became a little hazy and blurry. She tripped on a root of a tree and fell into the snow, sliding out a good few feet before stopping. She panted and tried to get back up quickly, but her body wasn't able to respond due to exhaustion. Her frustration grew as she heard the crunching of show approach her rapidly. She tried to get move and get away, but the footsteps were closing in on her. She turned around to face what has been chasing her.

The snow falling was heavy and hindered Ruby's vision. She knew that if she was hit, it would be over. Her breath was visible to the cold weather and some snow stuck to her hair. She tried to find where the sound was coming from, but she just couldn't find where they were coming from. She waited there, ready to strike, but she wasn't expecting to be grabbed by the ankle and dragged through the snow.

"NOOOOOooooooo!" Ruby cried out as she was dragged out into the dark woods. She knew that it was over and she lost.

"It's okay Ruby, At least you lasted longer than all of us combined." Yang said patting Ruby on the back. "I don't know how, but somehow Zwei just always wins at this game."

"Yeah, and now he is the King of Remnant." Taiyang stated as the dog looked at them with a smile.

"Arf!" The dog spoke his first command to the losers.

"Alright, Zwei," Taiyang sighed as he went to go get Zwei's food ready. Meanwhile the dog was getting his belly rubbed by Ruby and Yang.

"You know this isn't so bad." Ruby said looking at the dog, who stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, but we probably shouldn't do this too often or he'll think that he is the king of the world." Yang said as Taiyang brought back a bowl of food for Zwei.

"Arf!" Zwei barked at the sight of food and began to eat.

"I can only imagine what would happen if Zwei actually took over the world." Ruby stated and Yang grinned.

"It would be a hairy situation!" She said and still grinned at her pun, while everyone else groaned loudly, even Zwei whimpered a little.

"I don't know what's worse, your puns or picking up Zwei's poop." Taiyang said rubbing his forehead. "Either way this is a complete nightmare."

"I think being dragged through the woods by Zwei can be considered a nightmare, I wonder what would have happened if I went to the mountains instead of the snowy forest…" Ruby thought out loud and laid on her back. "Maybe then I could have finally beaten Zwei."

"I hope so. He does take me out of the game before anyone else, so maybe I must be the biggest threat to him?" Yang asked out loud and looked at the dog. "I think that your days of being the king of Remnant are numbered!"

"Arf!" Zwei barked and looked at Yang with his tongue hanging out before rolling around on the floor.

"One of these days, I will rule Remnant as Queen!" Yang looked to the sky with determination only for the next night to be left in disappointment.

 **And done, short stories be short and have no idea what I am doing. So I hope that you enjoyed this little short story and perhaps I can upload more of these during the week.**


End file.
